Preludio de un beso
by Bluueeyes
Summary: El hecho de que Ron y Hermione finalmente se hayan podido besar bajo circunstancias extremas, no quiere decir que antes no hubieran estado a punto de hacerlo, mucho menos cuando la biblioteca está tan solitaria y sus hormonas tan disparatadas. Sexto curso/Spoilers/Hermione PDV.


¡Tachán! Sí, soy yo. Volví. ¡He subido un fic, apenas puedo creérmelo! ¿Ya se han olvidado de mí? Espero que no...

Les cuento que este fic lo escribí hace meses, pero me faltaba retocarlo y terminarlo. En lo personal, SIEMPRE he imaginado que en 6to curso después de que Ron cortara con Lavander, estos dos andaban más tensos y revolucionados que nunca...

* * *

_J.K Rowling es la dueña indiscutible de Ron y Hermione._

* * *

**Preludio de un beso **

Hermione frunce el ceño y vuelve a ponerse de puntillas, recargando uno de sus brazos en la vieja estantería. El otro lo estira al máximo, logrando esta vez rozar el polvoriento borde del tomo de Transformaciones avanzadas que necesita con urgencia. Mueve estratégicamente su mano, y cuando parece que el libro ya es todo suyo, se escurre entre sus dedos yendo a parar a un lugar inaccesible.

Resopla frustrada y descansa antes de volver a intentarlo. Escruta analíticamente las otras estanterías por si hay otro ejemplar del libro, pero al parecer ese es el único que hay en todo Hogwarts, siendo ella definitivamente la única estudiante que lo ocupa.

―¿Hermione?

Se voltea al instante. Ron la observa desde el otro lado del pasillo.

―¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?―. Él se acerca dando zancadas.

No le responde. Supone que es bastante evidente el por qué se ha demorado. Ron tarda un segundo en comprender y observa con una sonrisa torcida las estanterías llenas de libros.

―¿Cuál necesitas?―pregunta con suficiencia.

Ella se limita a señalarle el libro. Ron vuelve a sonreírle de esa maldita y encantadora manera y se vuelve para sacarlo con suma facilidad, tanta que a Hermione le llega a dar rabia, pero se le quita apenas fija su atención en su figura masculina. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la ayudó a bajar un libro. Meses.

Sacude ligeramente la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos de esas terribles semanas y se concentra en el presente. Ron y ella de nuevo son amigos, de hecho, parece que ahora son muy, pero muy buenos amigos… Están más cerca que nunca. Lo observa atentamente y repara en que están solos en medio del pasillo. Se muerde el labio inferior, traga saliva e intenta alejar sus pensamientos del curso que están tomado, pero es que maldita sea, ya casi no puede evitarlos.

Ron se gira y le tiende el libro. Lo recibe sin ser capaz de levantar la vista de la mugrosa tapa, tratando de ocultar lo abochornada que se siente. ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos cuando ya es total y absolutamente consciente de todas las cosas que piensa y siente…?

Repentinamente, sus dedos se rozan. Contiene la respiración y su pulso se acelera. El tiempo se detiene. Un torrente de descargas eléctricas viaja por todo su brazo, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Sus ojos inevitablemente buscan a los de él, encontrándolos al instante, fijos en ella.

Hermione de repente no sabe dónde está ni qué día es. Mucho menos sabe qué decir o qué hacer. Solo es consciente de que su mano derecha sigue en contacto con la izquierda de Ron, y que él la está mirando fijamente, de una manera que la pone nerviosa y que la hace sentir como si fuera una chica interesante y bonita.

_Una chica interesante y bonita, _piensa tristemente, y se pregunta si observaba a Lavander de la misma manera. De seguro que sí, claro que sí. Un nudo se apodera de su estómago y siente unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo, de derramar un par de lágrimas.

―Gracias―susurra y se apresura en alejarse. Camina rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa donde estudian. Se sienta y prácticamente entierra su cabeza en el libro de Transformaciones y en su ensayo.

Ron llega un minuto más tarde. Un poco vacilante, se ubica en frente. Toma su pluma y se sumerge en su redacción.

Hermione se remueve en la silla varias veces hasta que no soporta más la tentación de observarlo. Lo hace de reojo. Ron se ve realmente concentrado e interesado en lo que escribe, sí que duda que realmente lo esté, pero de todas maneras esa impresión le gusta mucho. Le encanta. Observa su rostro serio y siente un millón de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo que van a concentrarse en su estómago. También observa su cabello, el que resplandece cada vez que un rayo del sol del atardecer choca contra él.

Se le escapa un suspiro. Le gusta, realmente le gusta. Mucho, demasiado, Dios, ¿por qué le gusta tanto? ¿Por qué Ronald Weasley es el único chico en todo Hogwarts capaz de acaparar toda su atención, de hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez?

Deja su pluma a un lado. Sinceramente ya no tiene ánimos para nada. De un segundo a otro, se siente muy abrumada y angustiada.

―¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Ron automáticamente. Ella no le responde, solo lo observa.

—¿Hice algo mal? —. Ron vuelve a preguntar, poniendo mucha cautela en sus palabras. Se ve realmente preocupado.

—No—le responde al final, en voz baja, pero después la asaltan unas tremendas ganas de gritarle que cómo se le ocurre preguntarle eso, que cómo es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, de que él ha hecho todo mal, de que es su culpa de que ella se sienta así, porque a veces es un maldito inmaduro y otras es terriblemente genial, porque es tal como es y porque con cada día que pasa, le gusta más.

—Ah—. Ron parece aliviado, pero después vuelve a mirarla, inquisidor. —Eh, ¿estás segura…? —pregunta una vez más, muy suavemente, con un tono de voz que la descoloca, porque es como si estuviera realmente interesado, realmente esforzándose en acercársele… Hermione reprime un suspiro. ¿Por qué su mente la traiciona pensando en esas cosas?

—Sí, ¿acaso tiene que pasarme algo?

Ron se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, sí…

—¿Por qué? —. Alza una ceja intentando de parecer firme, pero se siente más abrumada que antes, además de enfadada porque justo ahora a Ron se le ocurre ponerse observador y a hacerle preguntas.

Ron juega distraídamente con su pluma. —Porque tú… tú nunca te desconcentras cuando estás escribiendo un ensayo, menos si es de Transformaciones.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Ron le sonríe. —Es obvio, Hermione. Siempre hemos estudiado juntos y nunca has dejado a un lado la pluma hasta que no hayas terminado de escribir.

—No es obvio. Además, las cosas pueden cambiar en un par de meses, por si no lo sabías—replica, recalcando implícitamente que no siempre han estudiado juntos porque a él se le ocurrió ponerse a besuquear a Lavander, pero se arrepiente de inmediato. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada, consciente de que todo le salió con un claro tono de reproche. ¿Por qué no se puede controlar?

Ron no le responde y un terrible silencio se instala entre ellos. Hermione se maldice por no saber aprovechar ese momento a solas con él, por casi dejar al descubierto lo herida que se había sentido. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Se pondrían a discutir cómo siempre? ¿No se dirigirían la palabra dentro de otros cuatro meses?

Pasan los minutos. Le parecen eternos. Por fin, Ron habla:

—Hermione…

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sintiendo como se acelera su corazón. Él desvía la mirada.

—Nada.

Hermione se decepciona, aunque honestamente ¿qué esperaba?

—Hermione…—vuelve a decir Ron, inseguro. Lo mira y se desespera. ¿Qué le quiere decir? ¿Por qué la mira de esa maldita manera? —Eh… ¿Puedes ayudarme con la redacción? —. Ella suspira e intenta sonreír. Realmente es estúpida al imaginarse que Ron le diría… bueno, no importa.

—Claro—dice, inclinándose levemente y acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. —¿En qué te ayudo?

—La verdad… —. Ron la mira. Nota en sus ojos un brillo especial. —Ni siquiera sé exactamente qué es lo que tengo que escribir.

Hermione sin poder evitarlo, suelta una risita. Él también ríe. Sus mejillas arden. Se muerde el labio.

—Bueno, antes que todo, es mejor echarle un vistazo—. Coge el ensayo de Ron y lo da vuelta con cuidado. De pronto, él se pone de pie y bordea la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

—Echarle un vistazo… ¿no? —. Los ojos de Ron lanzan destellos de nerviosismo. Ella también se pone nerviosa.

—Sí, sí—farfulla apenas y se siente realmente tonta. ¿Qué le está pasando? Está nerviosa, lo sabe, pero se supone que sabe controlarse perfectamente. Aunque a decir verdad, su plan de autocontrol viene flaqueando desde hace rato. Se acomoda en la silla y comprueba que Ron está lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a oler ese aroma tan característico suyo. Se estremece. Las pocas defensas que le quedan comienzan a rendirse. ¿Alguna vez han estado así de cerca, que no sea por imprevisto, sin Harry metido en el medio…? No.

Se ruboriza. Tiene que hallar con urgencia la manera de evitar comenzar a imaginar situaciones imposibles para cuando están solos. Ah, sí, se acuerda de que iba a revisar su redacción. Sujeta el pergamino y comienza a leer.

Sonríe. Le parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que leyó un ensayo de Ron. Termina de leer rápidamente. Ni su descarrilada caligrafía (la que se asemeja más a un montón de jeroglíficos) entorpece su lectura. A lo largo de los años ha aprendido a diferenciar cada letra (sobre todo las escuetas diferencias entre la "y" y la "g"), cada minúsculo detalle en ese montón de rayas. Está segura que es la única persona en la faz de la tierra que entiende a la perfección los garabatos de Ron. De seguro que ni la tonta de Lav-Lav entendió alguna vez lo que él escribía. En realidad, está segura de que esa… chica nunca entendió algo de lo que él hacía, que nunca supo más que su nombre y algunos datos suyos obvios. Solo quería besarlo y meterle la lengua en la boca hasta atragantarse. ¡En cambio ella sabe tantas cosas sobre Ron! ¡Muchísimas! Sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no, lo que lo pone feliz, triste o furioso. ¡Si hasta sabe cuándo le pasa algo sin que él tenga que decírselo! Lo conoce demasiado bien, pero al parecer, esos todavía no son méritos suficientes para ser ella quien pueda besarlo hasta el cansancio y meterle la lengua…

—Eh…—. Ron carraspea y se inclina hacia ella. Hermione da un respingo. Su cara podría explotar en cualquier momento. Siente como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido. ¿Pensar en cómo besar a tu mujer amigo es algo indebido? Definitivamente, tiene que detener como sea sus pensamientos. Gira su rostro y su corazón pega un vuelco al tener la cara de Ron tan cerca, con sus ojos mirándola atentamente. Intenta sostenerle la mirada.

—Está bien lo que estás escribiendo, aunque creo que… deberías completar más la idea principal del texto, argumentando más a favor de la legalidad de las Transformaciones de centauros…

—Ya, argumentaré a favor de… eso—dice Ron con tono de voz seguro, aunque en realidad sigue saber qué más hacer. —Pero… no sé de dónde sacar más argumentos. Es decir… ¿Cómo rayos se podría convencer a alguien de que aquello debe ser legal? —pregunta fingiendo horror.

Hermione se ríe y Ron le devuelve la sonrisa, sonriéndole de lado. Ella siente como mil hormigueos comienzan a recorrerla ilícitamente. Desvía la mirada. Ese gesto suyo es más de lo que sus sentidos pueden resistir.

—¿Qué pasa? —. Ron vuelve a preguntar. Su voz suena demasiado cerca.; sigue inclinado hacia ella.

—Nada—le responde de inmediato, aunque está segura de que si siguen así se va a volver loca. —¿Por qué? —. Se acomoda el cabello; un acto inconsciente de coqueteo.

—No, por nada.

—Ah, bueno… en ese caso…

—¿Solo… me falta argumentar más?

—Sí, solo eso.

—¿Y habré terminado?

—Sí.

—Genial.

—Sí…

Ron vuelve a sonreírle y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Todos sus sentidos están pendientes de captar cualquier señal. Se miran. Después, nada.

Hermione siente como todas sus entrañas se comienzan a retorcer plácidamente al hallarse rodeada por esa cálida atmósfera que se ha creado a su alrededor, donde los únicos partícipes son ellos dos. Repara en su cercanía, en la comodidad que siente y que él también parece sentir ante esa provocante y extraña intimidad que comienza a aflorar entre ambos.

Escanea su rostro. Se fija primero en su cabello, en esos mechones pelirrojos que le caen sobre la frente. Le pican los dedos por enredar sus dedos en ellos y acomodárselos. Después se fija en sus facciones, en su nariz y en sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Oh, sus pecas, sus malditas pecas. Cómo desea descubrir cada una de ellas con la yema de sus dedos, con la suavidad de sus labios… Cierra los ojos durante un par de segundos. Definitivamente ya no puede controlar el rumbo de sus pensamientos ni el efecto que tienen sobre su cuerpo. Es una tortura, pero a la vez es una agonía demasiado exquisita para poder siquiera pensar en renunciar a ella.

Abre los ojos y fija su mirada en la de él. Lo sorprende también observándola, de una manera tan intensa que se siente desfallecer. Su corazón comienza a bombear frenéticamente y siente como la sangre en sus venas burbujea sin control.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, sin decir ninguna sola palabra, pero de pronto, en un lapso de segundo que parece eterno, la mirada de Ron se desvía sutilmente hacia abajo, hasta detenerse justo a la altura de su boca. A Hermione se le olvida como respirar. Lo sabe, es más que obvio y evidente. Ron está observando sus labios. Inconscientemente se los humedece. ¡Por favor, qué la bese de una buena vez! Quiere besarlo y sabe que él a ella también. Lo sabe porque… ¡Es una chica, por todos los magos! Y en todo caso, no se requiere de mucha inteligencia para captar las señales no verbales que en circunstancias como estas alguien manifiesta, y además, para eliminar cualquier duda, recuerda haber leído alguna vez que una clara señal de que un chico gusta de una chica es que este mire sus labios como Ron acaba de hacerlo con ella… ¡Y los libros nunca mienten!

Unas risas provenientes de una mesa cercana los sobresaltan, reventando abruptamente la burbuja en la que encontraban.

―¡Silencio!―. Madame Pince reprende a un par chicos de tercero que están divirtiéndose en una mesa cercana.

Hermione se remueve en la silla. Cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba o casi acaba de pasar. Se ruboriza totalmente. No sabe si debe agradecer la interrupción o sentirse terriblemente frustrada. El momento se torna incómodo.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Ron, con sus orejas visiblemente rojas.

Ella se muerde el labio y mira el reloj que cuelga de una pared cercana.

—Es… la hora de ir a buscar a Harry—dice despacio, y agradece internamente que su voz no refleje todo el lío de cosas que siente.

—Sí, Harry… —combina Ron. —Ya debe de… estar por ahí…

—Sí… vamos.

—Sí…

Ríen nerviosamente y se apresuran en arreglar sus cosas. Apenas se miran. La tensión característica entre ambos se ha vuelto a instalar, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, de una manera diferente, de una manera menos turbulenta y ambigua.

Salen de la biblioteca y caminan en silencio. Hermione aferra los libros en su pecho y se pregunta si lo que acaba de pasar realmente pasó. O sea, técnicamente no pasó nada, pero ¡oh, vamos, por supuesto que algo pasó! ¡Hay que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta! ¿Ron se habrá dado cuenta…? ¿O necesita que un libro se lo explique?

—¡Ron, Hermione! —. Los dos se sobresaltan. Harry se aproxima a ellos casi corriendo.

—¡Harry!

—¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?

—Estudiando.

—En la biblioteca.

Evitan entablar contacto visual.

—Como sea—dice Harry un poco alterado y prácticamente los arrastra a la sala común para poder contarles lo que acaba de ver en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Está tan concentrado en el asunto de Voldemort que ni se da cuenta de que la tensión e incomodidad que hay entre sus dos amigos es muy diferente a la que siempre ha habido.

¿Pero qué se puede esperar? Si como siempre Harry Potter, en lo que respecta a la relación de Ron y Hermione, nunca se percataba de las mejores partes.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Siempre había querido escribir algo de esta etapa de su relación. Es una de las más emocionante y terribles del romance.

Lo único que me resta decir es: ¡Ron efectivamente necesitaba un libro que le explicara! *se ríe*.

¡Espero que no me hayan olvidado! ¡Gracias y espero que les haya gustado! :')


End file.
